Shanie Stories
by mrsefron4evr
Summary: Just a bunch of sweet Shanie oneshots and songifcs. All Shanie, all the time. That's Shane/Mitchie, in case you don't know.
1. Introduction to Shanie Stories

**Hey guys! So, now, I'm gonna introduce something a little different. **

**Welcome to Shanie Stories!!!!!**

**Shanie Stories will be a series of oneshots and songfics about one of my favorite couples on Earth…Shanie!!!! AKA…Shane and Mitchie!!!! OMG Shane and Mitchie are SOOOOOOOO adorable together!!!! And they NEED to kiss in Camp Rock 2! Lol! Seriously…**

**Okay, so these stories will be filled with lots of romantic fluff, love, and overall sweetness between Shane and Mitchie. I hope these turn out well. And I hope you like them! First one should be out soon!**

**XOXO mrsefron4evr**

**P.S. I'm actually watching Camp Rock as I write this, so I'm kind of in the mood, lol.**


	2. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Hey guys! It's time for my first Shanie story! I hope you all read my introduction to this, so you get an idea about what I'm doing here. But anyway, once again, I was watching Camp Rock when I started writing this, so I was really in the mood. (now, it's the scene where Mitchie reveals her secret and Shane gets all mad at her and, like, breaks up with her! I always cry when I watch that scene.) So, anyway, let's begin! Hope you like it!**

**-**

**Shanie Stories**

**-**

**When You Look Me In The Eyes**

**-**

Mitchie missed Shane.

And Shane missed Mitchie.

That was all there it was to it.

They had been in love ever since they met at Camp Rock over the summer. It was during their canoe ride after Final Jam that really set their relationship in the right direction.

_After Final Jam…_

"So you really rocked out there tonight," Shane said in the boat.

Mitchie giggled, one of the many things he loved about her. "Thanks. You too."

"No, I'm serious. You really rocked out there."

"Well, thank you. Again,"

"Um…Mitchie…" Shane scooted closer to Mitchie.

"Yea?" she asked.

"I…uh…I…" Shane just couldn't find the right words to say it. But he knew he had to say it. Now.

"Yea?" Mitchie asked again.

All Shane could really do was take Mitchie's hand in his and look deep into her eyes. And that's what he did. He took her hand, feeling the smooth skin of Mitchie's palm against his, and looked into her big, brown eyes. Mitchie did the same, even though she was really confused. And then, Shane slowly leaned in. Mitchie did the same. She was still really confused at what he was doing, but she liked it. She liked this feeling that Shane gave her when he was around, warm, nice, and comforting. And it felt so right to be with him, in this boat, leaning towards him, closing her eyes.

It was exactly the same for Shane, this really nice feeling he got when he touched Mitchie's hand. And he wanted to enjoy every minute of it. And finally, just then, their lips touched.

Both of them enjoyed it very much. But Shane especially hoped that Mitchie was okay with what he was doing. And she was. Shane's lips were soft and warm, like she'd always imagined they were. They were strong, too, moving with hers exactly. Finally, though it felt too soon, Shane pulled away. But when he opened his eyes, he saw that Mitchie's were still closed.

"Mitchie?" he asked, gently placing a hand on her cheek. When he did this, Mitchie gently opened her eyes and looked into Shane's.

"I…" Shane started. "I love you, Mitchie."

Mitchie only stared at him. Shane Gray, the man she never thought she would ever see in her entire life, just confessed his love to her. What could she do but stare? Oh, and smile. And that's what Mitchie did. She smiled. She smiled wide. And Mitchie had a pretty big smile as it is.

"I love you too, Shane," she said, still smiling. Shane smiled too and leaned in to kiss her again. Their lips met, and they didn't know how long they kissed after that.

_Back to the present…_

One day, Mitchie was sitting alone in her room. She had finished all her homework for the next day, and decided to watch TV in her room. The only thing on at that moment was live footage of the Connect 3 concert. Unfortunately, Mitchie hadn't gotten tickets for it, but watching it live was almost as good. When she turned on the show, they were playing the last few verses of one of her favorite songs, "Video Girl". But nothing could compare to the one Shane wrote for her. After the audience finished their thunderous applause, Shane stepped up to the microphone.

"So, this next song is fairly new. I wrote it with some help from Nate, but it's more important who I wrote it for." Shane looked at the camera. "Mitchie, if you're out there watching this, I love you now and forever. And this is for you." Shane pointed to the camera and Mitchie sat up on her bed, leaning towards the TV slightly and paying more attention. Nate started playing the piano, Jason started on the guitar, and after a few chords, the beautiful voice that was Shane Gray's flowed into Mitchie.

_Oh yeah, oh_

_If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I'll find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting to be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I'll find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_More and more, I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_Just gotta let you know_

_Never wanna let you go_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I'll find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Oh, yeah_

By the time the song was over, Mitchie was in tears. It was so beautiful, so soulful, so…Shane. The kind of stuff that he wanted to write, but didn't only because "the label" didn't want him to. But this came from the heart, from the soul. This was the Shane Gray she knew and loved.

Mitchie watched the rest of the concert but could only think of that one song. It gave her a warm and nice feeling when she thought if it and Shane. She wasn't sure why, but she liked it.

Over the next couple of days, that song was stuck in Mitchie's head. It played over and over again, like a broken record, but a sweet, soothing broken record, nonetheless. So she was happy.

One day, the song began playing again in Mitchie's head, and she started thinking about her and Shane. When would she see him again? Would she ever see him again? She didn't want to think about it, but her mind continued. What would happen if she never saw him again? Would they be forced to break up? Would he just leave her because of the long distance? Would he forget about her? No, no, no. She couldn't think that way. It would never happen. But what if it did? No, no, no! It wouldn't happen! But it was too late. The tears were already starting. Just then, the doorbell rang. Mitchie wiped away her tears and went to open the door.

"Come in," she said once she opened it, not caring if it was her stalker that she didn't know about or even a murderer. She looked down as she turned back to the kitchen and started walking away from the door.

"What, no 'hello?'" asked a voice as silky and smooth as spread-able butter. And only one person could send those violent tingles that Mitchie loved so much through her body when he spoke, which was what happened when she heard him. Nervous yet excited, she turned back towards the door. When she did, a huge scream filled the house.

"SHANE!!!!!!!!!!!" Mitchie screamed as loud as she could. She ran at the front door and leapt into his arms. Shane obliged with a tight hug and stroking her hair. It felt so good to be with him again. And Mitchie cried, not because she was worried about what would happen to them, but because she was so happy she was in his arms. So she cried into his chest harder. And he kept stroking her hair. Finally, Mitchie pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping a few of her tears. Shane responded by pressing his lips firmly to hers. _Finally,_ Mitchie thought. It felt great to feel Shane's mouth connecting with hers. She placed her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. Shane pulled away, Mitchie still holding his head and their forehead pressed together, eyes locked.

"I came here to see you," Shane almost whispered.

"Well, thanks for coming," Mitchie giggled and Shane laughed. "I also saw your live concert."

"You did?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded. "Did you like it?" Mitchie nodded again.

"But you know what my favorite part was?" Mitchie asked, smiling.

"What?" Shane asked back, a smirk slowly spreading on his face.

Mitchie looked down at her shoes, a little nervous now, and looked back up at Shane. "The song you sang for me," she finally answered.

Shane smirked fully. "You mean this one," he asked, though it not sounding like a question at all. He gently took both of Mitchie's hands in his and intertwined their fingers. Pulling her closer, he starts whisper singing in her ear.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

Mitchie nodded slowly as Shane let go of her hands and pulled her into a warm hug, gently swaying back and forth, still singing.

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_Just gotta let you know _

_Never wanna let you go_

Shane pulled his head away from Mitchie's ear, still holding her. "That song," he asked.

Mitchie nodded and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you, Shane," she said.

"I love you, too, Mitchie," Shane replied and pulled her into a sweet kiss. When they pulled away, they locked eyes once again.

"Wanna stay for a little while?" Mitchie asked.

Shane smiled slowly. "I'd love to." Mitchie smiled, slowly running her hands from his shoulders, down his arms, and to his hands, of which one she took. And Shane smiled too, letting Mitchie gently pull him into her kitchen to begin their long awaited reunion.

**Finally!!! It is done!!!! Haha.**

**You have NO idea how long it took me to write this! I spent days on it. Days, people!!!! But yes, it is actually pretty hard to write fluff, so I've learned. **

**Oh, and sorry if the ending sucks, I have a pretty bad cold and have been on the computer for 2 hours finishing this.**

**Also, so who watched this Kids' Choice Awards yesterday? Well, I did!!! Haha. OMG they were awesome first off. I don't wanna go into any details, so just tell me what you though if you saw it.**

**Finally, I would like to say that I have a HECK of a lot more stuff coming up. I actually made a list of some story ideas, but then I lost it, but THEN I made a new one and thought of almost all the other ones I had and a few new ones. Anyway, LOTS more coming at ya!!!!! Yay!!!!!!**

**So for now, peace out home dogs!!!!!**

**Peace, Court 3 (my new signature, haha)**


	3. Front Row Seat

**Hey, peeps! I'm feeling much better, so hopefully this one won't suck as much. I got SOOO many e-mails saying that you guys faved this story and wrote in reviews and I appreciate it a lot. Thank you all sooooo much!!!!!**

**Also, before you all get mad at me, I would just like to point out that each one of these is a completely different story. So if anybody says something like, "This has nothing to do with the other one, I'm really confused." I will take the time to explain that you should have read this part, but I will also be really pissed. So, yea.**

**If you read this, please type Camp Rock in your review. Thanks.**

**And now, enjoy the show!!!!**

**-**

**Shanie Stories**

**-**

**Front Row Seat**

**-**

Everyone who had ever met Mitchie Torres knew that she was one of Connect 3's biggest fans. And everyone who still kept in touch with her knew that she became an even bigger fan when she started going out with their lead singer, Shane Gray. But no one really knew how she felt for him and how much she really loved him. And that's why everyone was so shocked at how she went through her life with no interest whatsoever.

One day, during the ho-hum of spring break, Mitchie was sitting around the house doing nothing, as she had done everyday for the past week. It was all she could do, what with being preoccupied with so many thoughts of Shane. But that was before the surprise.

She was just watching TV all innocently, still thinking about Shane, when her mom called her downstairs. Reluctantly, Mitchie made her journey downstairs. Her mom and dad were sitting at the table with an envelope on the table.

"Yes?" Mitchie asked, almost bored.

Her mom, Connie, spoke. "Well, we know how much you miss your boyfriend, Shane, so," she looked at Mitchie's dad and looked back at Mitchie. "We got you a little something," Connie slid the envelope across the table to Mitchie, which she picked up and turned over in her hands.

"I'm pretty sure Shane Gray can't fit inside this envelope," Mitchie said matter-of-factly.

Connie and her husband laughed. "Shane isn't in the envelope, but I think this'll be almost as good."

Confused, Mitchie opened the envelope. Inside were four slips of paper. She pulled the out and examined them. When she did, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You got me tickets to the Connect 3 concert?!" she screamed. Her mom nodded excitedly, and Mitchie smiled wide.

"Wait, take a look at the seats," Connie said.

Mitchie looked on the tickets for the seat assignments and when she found them, she screamed even louder, if possible.

"FRONT ROW?!"

"Yea! And there's more."

"No way." How could there be more? She had tickets to her boyfriend's concert, front row tickets at that. What else could there be?

"Yea. Look in the envelope."

Mitchie looked in the envelope again and pulled out another piece of paper. A picture. A picture of her and her friend, Caitlyn Gellar.

"It's Caitlyn. What does this have to do with anything?" she asked, confused.

"Put it together," her mom said, making it sound like a puzzle, or a mystery, which it was.

Mitchie thought about it. The tickets, the picture in the envelope with the tickets. Why were they together? Then, she realized it.

"Am I going to be sitting front row at a Connect 3 concert with Caitlyn Gellar?" Mitchie said, smiling as she said it.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Connie said like those game show hosts on TV.

Mitchie screamed again and jumped up and down excitedly, doing some sort of a happy-dance. She was going to a Connect 3 concert! She was going to see her Shane again!

SHANExMITCHIESHANExMITCHIESHANExMITCHIESHANExMITCHIESHANExMITCHIESHANExMITCHIESHANExMITCHIESHANExMITCHIESHANExMITCHIESHANExMITCHIESHANExMITCHIE

On the night of the concert, Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting in their front row seats, literally bouncing up and down in their chairs.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!" Mitchie said, trying to calm herself down. The farthest she'd gotten was to stop bouncing in her chair. And that was only because people had started to stare at her.

"I know! Me too!" said her best friend, Caitlyn. "I really hope Shane comes over here and says hi."

"I hope he recognizes me." Mitchie replied, now concerned.

"Why wouldn't he recognize you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know, it's just that I haven't seen him in months and I've changed. well, at least I think I've changed."

"You totally have! Look at your hair!" Caitlyn said, messing with Mitchie's now curly brown locks, which looked very different form the stick-straight hair she had over the summer.

"Thanks." Mitchie said, smiling.

"I also think you've used make-up more cautiously nowadays." Caitlyn commented.

"Really? 'Cause I think I might be wearing too much."

"Oh, no, it looks totally natural."

"Ya think so?"

"Totally."

Just then, the lights on stage flashed, signaling the concert was about to begin. Mitchie and Caitlyn turned to each other and exchanged huge smiles and silent squeals. The audience quieted down for about 2 seconds before Shane, Nate, and Jason stepped out on stage. Everyone erupted in screams and applause, including Mitchie and Caitlyn. Mitchie's nerves worked up when they started singing their song, "Play My Music". This was the closest she'd been to Shane in what seemed like forever. She really hoped he would see her.

The concert went on and after a few songs, Shane made his way over to the right side of the stage, where Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting. Unfortunately, Shane didn't notice either of them. Mitchie lowered her head when he walked right by, but Caitlyn reassured her that he would see her eventually. Mitchie had to agree. After all, this was Shane Gray they were talking about.

Later, the group performed another one of Mitchie's favorite songs, "Got Me Going Crazy". Mitchie easily started having more fun as she and Caitlyn rocked out to the upbeat song. During the chorus, Shane would lip-synch with Nate, who would do the actually singing. During the second chorus, Shane made his way over to the right side of the stage again and started grabbing teenager's hands at random. Coming even closer to Mitchie and Caitlyn, the girls exchanged excited glances. Shane moved his hand to the girl behind Mitchie's, which she took excitedly. But her grip was too slippery because Shane moved his hand forward. To Mitchie.

Mitchie grabbed his hand held on as if her life depended on it. Shane's grip was strong, and he held on, too. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn ecstatic, and looked back at Shane. To her surprise, he was staring right at her. Mitchie's eyes searched his face for his two deep brown eyes, and finally found them.

Shane couldn't believe it. He was looking into the eyes of his girlfriend, Mitchie. At one of his concerts. It was amazing. He didn't say anything. He couldn't. It was all too unbelievable. Luckily, there was an instrumental break in the song and Nate would sing the rest, so he could stay in that one spot if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. He wanted Mitchie closer to him.

"Mitchie?" He semi-whispered, since it was a concert and it was pretty loud.

Mitchie nodded, smiling even wider. Shane stared at her for a few more seconds before doing his best pull her up on stage. She looked at him confused when he started pulling her into a corner of the stage. She looked at him for a second before he wrapped him arms tightly around her.

"I've missed you so much," Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear.

"Me, too." she replied. Shane pulled away from their hug and kissed Mitchie's lips firmly. After about 10 seconds, they pulled away and went back to their hug. They were so into each other that they didn't even notice the spotlight shining directly on them. The light shone in Mitchie's eyes when she looked at it. She tapped Shane on the shoulder and turned him around, making look at the spotlight. A look flashed through his eyes that said he just realized he was performing a concert. And he did.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres!" he said into the microphone. The audience applauded loudly and Mitchie blushed. Shane draped an arm over her shoulder and motioned for Nate to come over to them. He whispered something in his ear that Mitchie couldn't make out, and Nate nodded, disappearing off stage. 30 seconds later, there were two stools directly next to each other in the center of the stage. Still with his arm around Mitchie, Shane took a guitar that Nate was holding and walked with her to the stools. He let go of her and sat on one of the stools, patting the other one in a motion for Mitchie to sit down, which she did awkwardly. Shane set the microphone in the mic stand and positioned the guitar in his hands.

"So, this is a song I wrote over the summer, and I wrote it especially for this girl right here," Shane looked at Mitchie, who smiled. "I hope you all like it."

Shane started strumming on the guitar, and Mitchie instantly recognized the tune. It was the song that meant so much to her. The song that had been stuck in her head ever since he played it for her that first time by the lake. And finally, Shane's angelic voice fell into the room.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understandI need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that farYou're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, _

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find youOh yeah_

_Yeah yeahYou're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you It will be alrightI need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that farYou're the voice I hear inside my head, _

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find youBeen feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh next to you... and you next to me_

_Oh I need to find you... yeahYou're the voice I hear inside my head, _

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (yeah, yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find youYou're the voice I hear inside my head, _

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need, _

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find youYeah Yeah!_

_I gotta find you_

The song ended, and the audience applauded like crazy. Shane, who had never left his girlfriend's gaze the entire song, took Mitchie's hand and leaned. Mitchie did as well, and soon their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. The audience applauded wildly, but Mitchie and Shane didn't notice. They were lost in their own world, lost in each other.

**YAY! IT'S DONE! Haha.**

**Oh my gosh, I am SOOOOOOO sorry this took so long. I had writer's block for, like, two weeks, and then I didn't have time to write. But Camp Rock was on, so I felt compelled to write again. (Gah! Big words! Haha.) So there ya go.**

**Ok, so that's it. See ya soon!**

**XOXO mrsefron4evr**


End file.
